


Asks but it's just Beetlejuice.

by orphan_account



Series: Beetlejuice Stuff [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: I'll add tags as I go along, Lesbian Lydia Deetz, Multi, idk i'm bored, if they're in the tags you can send asks to them (minus the one OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im bored.
Relationships: Beetlelands - Relationship - Relationship, Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Beetlejuice Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842322
Comments: 35
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiwiKat_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Musical Asks (bc im bored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339315) by [KiwiKat_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes). 



Hi.  
I was reading an ask fic  
*cough* KiwiKat_Writes *cough*  
and i was like "Hey. I should do that."  
so here i am.  
also, the OC will only appear if someone asks a particular question to Lydia.  
So you can guess if you want idk

(if they're in the tags, you can ask 'em stuff)


	2. Annoying Brother Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the not-so-wise words of Mr. Juice from That Beautiful Sound, "Hi."

For Lydia:  
How do you see Beetlejuice? Brother, cousin, what? And are you in a relationship w anyone?  
Lyds: He's like my brother. Very chaotic demon brother.  
Lyds: As for the second question, no.  
Beej: SHE DOES HAVE A CRUSH THO!  
Lyds: SHUT UP BUGDRINK!  
Lyds:.... Did I mention that he's an annoying brother figure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I guess I meant a series of questions leads to meeting the oc.   
> Also, tags will be added as things are answered in questions, so Lydia's sexuality will be a mystery until someone asks.


	3. Chapter 3

For Lydia, whats your sexuality?

And for Beej, do you know who Lydia's crush is? 

Lyds: Hey Beej, is there anyone around? 

Beej: Nope. Charles is at work, Deborah is at yoga, and the Maitlands are in the attic so they can't hear. 

Lyds: Cool. I'm a lesbian, but I'm not exactly out yet. The only reason Beej knows is because I can't hide _anything_ from him. 

Beej: As for the second question, yes! Her name is-  
Lyds: ALRIGHT I think that's it for this chapteR-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks keep this fic going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saki is my friend, and she made a mistake by letting me type this. Do some asks or whatever, and spam hamilton. 
> 
> Why did i let her write that. 
> 
> I HIJACK THE PHONE. GIVE SAKI COMPLIMENTS OR FACE MY WRATH. 
> 
> nxgdzdkyd L, stOp-
> 
> teehee

Beetlejuice! What do you think about the Maitlands? And Maitlands! What do you think about Beej?

Beej: They're hot. And nice. And wholesome. I don't deserve them-

Adam: Beej, we talked about this. 

Beej: Right, I deserve you, blah blah blah. 

Babs: He's nice, now that we've had the consent talk. We're in a poly relationship with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

To everyone, whats your favorite type of movie genre?

Beej: Comedy!

Lyds: Horror.

The Maitlands: Rom-coms! 

Delia: Romance!

Charles: I'm not a movie person, but I'll watch anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks make me not be lazy!


	6. Chapter 6

To Lydia and Beej, whats the most dangerous thing you guys have done together?

Beej: Ughh, but it's so borringgg.  
Lyds: Cooking. We tried to bake a cake once. The fire department was called.  
Beej: Way to be underwhelming!   
Lyds: They want the truth, and the truth is the time we tried to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks stop me from slowly going insane!


	7. Chapter 7

To the maitlands:  
How did you guys meet?  
Adam: I was working in my family's bakery and she came in every day, then we became friends, then we fell in love, and the rest is history.  
Babs: It's super sappy but it fits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way they met was basically a coffee shop au plot. Also if you want, I can make a lil oneshot of how they met, just comment if you want it!  
> Asks make me...uh..I've run out of original things to say.  
> Send asks please!


	8. Chapter 8

For Delia:  
how many crystals do you own? have you ever tried to give any or talk about what they mean to other members of the family?

Delia: Hmm, I have about 24. And no, although I might give one to Lydia, I'm sensing some romantic tension from her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write the one-shot of them meeting, at least if I have enough motivation to finish it. I've been having minor writers block, which _sucks_ because I have so many ideas for my OCS but I can't put them in words :/ If I do finish it, I'll put it in a series with this one.   
> Send asks please!


	9. Chapter 9

Beetlejuice, what is a weird fact about Lydia only you know?

Lydia, what is a weird fact about Beetlejuice only you know? 

Beej: Lydia has a spider living in her closet named Edward.  
Lyds: ......And before he started dating the Maitlands, he was in a relationship with said spider.  
Beej: It was a tragic breakup, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send asks please!~


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia, do you know any secrets about BJ?

Beej, do you know any secrets about Lydia? 

Lyds: He's very ticklish. And he secretly likes cheesy fluff fanfiction. You should see his AO3 account...  
Beej: sHuT-! Well, I have the... *ahem* secret that was revealed earlier, and I also know that Lyds here is partners with a _certain someone_ for a science project-  
Lyds: BEEJ!  
Beej: Hehe, revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your question(s) wisely, as if it fits you will meet her partner for that science project.  
> Send asks please!


	11. Chapter 11

To Beej, have you ever talked about Juno with someone? Are you scared she might came back and rip Beetlejuice?? 

Beej: I- uh...  
Beej: I've talked a little bit with Adam and Babs, and...y-yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe angst >:)  
> Send asks please!


	12. Chapter 12

Question for Lydia!

What's the science project about? 

Lyds: Owls.  
Claire: Also, hi!! I'm Lydia's partner for the project, Claire! I'll be around for a few of these thingys! You can ask me stuff too while I'm here!  
Lyds: And please, I'm begging you, don't send any embarrassing questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to decide if you grant Lydia her wish >:)  
> Send asks please!


	13. Chapter 13

Claire, do you listen to girl in red? 

Claire: Yeah! Girl in red is awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've gotten this far, you know the drill.


	14. Chapter 14

sooooooooooo Claire, what do you think of Lydia? 

Claire: Lydia is pretty cu-ooooool.  
Beej: I wish the author would put in descriptions because Lyds is blushing soooooooo hard right now-  
Lyds: SHUT UP BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE HOW MUCH TIME YOU SPEND ON AO3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh she blushin 😏


	15. Chapter 15

Question for Lydia!

...how much time does Beej spend on AO3...?

And a question for Claire!

if ya don't mind me askin, whats your sexuality? Anyone of interest lately? ;)))) 

Lyds: He spends 7 hours minimum, although he usually spends more than that. 

Claire: I'm pan! As for the second question, ye-nooo.


	16. Chapter 16

Question for Beej!

What the flippity fuck are you doing on AO3 that long? 

Beej: Reading fanfiction, duh.


	17. Chapter 17

Question for beej!

Whats your favourite fanfiction? Can I assume it’s smut between you and Adam? ;) 

Beej: ye


	18. Chapter 18

For beej & the maitlands:  
How’d you guys get together? Who asked who? Also, when did y’all realize you had feelings for each other? 

Beej: Adam and Babs just said that they liked me and obviously I like them too, they're sweet, and kind, and wholesome, and perfect  
Adam: I'm pretty sure it's apparent when BJ found out, but we realized a week or so before we asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate to do this but-  
> if you want, can you consider checking out my oc work? I'm not like, forcing you to do anything but I spent a while doing art for it and I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out-


	19. Chapter 19

Question for Beej!

When are you gonna make Lydia make a move? Do it for the gays man! 

Beej: I'm tRyiNG  
Beej: she won't listen though  
Beej: tbh I'm so close to just pushing her onto Claire


	20. Chapter 20

Question for the Maitlands because I love them

How do you guys feel about the Deetz's? 

Adam: Charles and Delia are alright, sometimes they need to be quieter though..  
Babs: Lydia is basically the emo teen we never had-  
Adam: And we love you, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xtdnxyxkgdx babies


	21. Chapter 21

q u i e t e r . . . ?

anywayyyy question for Lydia and Claire!

Do you two each have a favorite flavor of capri sun?

all the respectable gays drink capri suns

Adam: I'm pretty sure we both know what I was talking about-

Claire: anyways, mine is strawberry kiwi!  
Lyds: Mines lemonade.


	22. Chapter 22

Beej, darling, what do you want me to give you to go and push Lydia right in front of Claire? I'll give ya anything! ;) 

Beej: Well, since you asked _nicely...._

Lyds: RXTJDEYZKRYZR BEEJ WHAT THE HECK-  
Claire: O////O  
Lyds: sorry about him, Claire- I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF-  
Beej: As a payment, I wouldn't mind some fanfic recommendations~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but you can either give recommendations to me or Beej bc I'm lowkey struggling to find my angsty food 😔


	23. Chapter 23

ask all the characters who their favorite and least favorite house guest are 

Lyds: BJ and BJ  
Beej: Lyds and Lyds  
Delia: Charles and.. I can't choose a least favorite, it's too mean!  
The Maitlands: Each other, and we can't choose a least favorite


	24. Chapter 24

Question for Beej!

Have you tried locking the you know whos in a closet together until they confess their undying gay love for each other? 

Beej: Ooh, I could try that..   
Lyds: IF YOU EVEN TRY I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT-!


	25. Chapter 25

not a question but...

DO IT BEEJ! DO IT!! 

Beej: Your wish is my command...   
Lyds: [muffled yelling of threats]


	26. Chapter 26

Question for Lydia!

Since you have the most perfect chance ever now, are you finally gonna do it? 

Claire: Do what?  
Lyds: N-nothing! Let's just wait Beej out, he can't keep us in here forever. Just until my dad gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire's a little oblivious, but her heart's in the right place-


	27. Chapter 27

HEY CLAIRE! LYDIA LIKES YOU! 

Claire: Well, yeah of course she likes me, we're friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe oblivious bb is oblivious


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shall be blessed with normal writing this chapter-

Claire, sweetie, Lydia like likes you.

Claire:

Lyds:

Claire:.... _oH_

Claire looks into Lydia's eyes, being slightly shorter than her. "I.. Like like you too." She smiles awkwardly, and Lydia's heart melts. 

Lydia tilts Claire's head up ever so slightly with her hand. "May I?" She asks softly. Claire nods, and they kiss. 

Claire's arms snake around Lydia's neck, and Lydia's to Claire's waist. 

Lydia pulls away for a second, resting her forehead on Claire's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consent 👏 is 👏 cute 👏  
> And the 'Making The Gays Get Together' award goes to.... *drumroll* Azzy!


	29. Chapter 29

Soooooo Lydia, Claire,

How do you feel about each other now? ;)))))) 

Claire: Pretty darn good.   
Claire: Aww, Lyds, you have the cutest laugh ever!!!   
Lyds: Shut up, like you're one to talk!


	30. Chapter 30

Lydia! Boxes or drawers to hide in? 

Lyds: Boxes.   
Claire: what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire is so confused and honestly same


	31. Chapter 31

Lydia, Beetlejuice, The Maitlands and everyone else.. have you ever heard of an actor called Alex Brightman? Not sure if ya know him but... 

Beej: yeah, he's pretty cool.   
Literally everyone else: who?


	32. Chapter 32

Beej! Does anyone other than the Maitlands know about Juno?  
And Juno, how do you feel about BJ? Tell the truth, I'm genuinely interested! 

Beej: No, and _she_ is still inside of a giant snake so she won't be able to answer.


End file.
